Autocontrole
by Nagusame
Summary: Tem pessoas que não podem começar uma brincadeira... Elas simplesmente não sabem parar.


Autocontrole

Esme & Carlisle

A festa estava maravilhosa, tão divertida que ela quase esquecia do que se tratava. Também pudera, Esme se distraia com uma tremenda facilidade. Não era a primeira vez que ela se perguntava o porquê de não poder ficar até o fim da festa. Então vinha a rápida resposta: _Porque você tem hora pra sair em lua de mel, sua anta._ Daí ela sorria, maneava a cabeça e olhava para ele. Carlisle, o seu Carlisle. Estava tão lindo, perfeito. Nunca o vira tão resplandecente, falante. Parecia ter rejuvenecido um século.

Inacreditavelmente ele tirou as duas irmãs de Esme para dançar ao mesmo tempo. As máquinas começaram a espocar, menos a de seu celular, que estava descarregado. Então ela foi até seu quarto no chalé procurar um carregador. O lugar estava vazio, as malas já tinha sido levadas. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama para descansar os pés. Se distraiu com a finura do salto e como seu pé estava bonito no sapato.

Uma coisa levou a outra e ela já tinha perdido a noção do tempo, quando ele apareceu na janela. Ela se assustou, depois riu. Ele pulou a janela e riu. Não houve tempo para perguntas, porque mesmo rindo ele se aproximou da cama, se inclinou e tomou seus lábios em um beijo faminto. Ela retribuiu ávida, como sempre e feliz por ele parecer vigoroso. No fundo, Esme sentia que os beijos de Carlisle tinham um quê de enfado, como se ele estivesse sempre pensando no fim antes de começar. Se não fosse pelos episódios passados, onde quase perderam o controle, ela poderia pensar que ele não a desejava. Mas este beijo era diferente, ele movia os lábios com um misto de provocação e invasão, impossível de resistir. E antes que ela computasse o beijo, as mãos dele se apoderaram dos seus seios. Ela se afastou instintivamente, estava assustada com a impetuosidade dele. Parecia que seu humor indomável estava comemorando a liberdade que o casamento lhes trouxe. Ele interrompeu o beijo e olhou em seus olhos. Sem deixar de encara - lá, suas mãos abriram a parte de cima do vestido. Ela então o viu abaixar a cabeça em direção de seus seios nus e enquanto acariciava um com a mão, devorava o outro. Ela soltou um pequeno grito, porém não teve tempo de dizer nada além de gemidos e frases incoerentes. Ele respirava alto e mantinha a mão que estava livre nas costas dela, trazendo-a cada vez mais para perto. Até que cedeu ao próprio desejo e deitou-a. Suspendeu-lhe o vestido e se encaixou entre as coxas dela.

No susto, as mãos tremulas tentaram empurrar os ombros largos do marido. Queria gritar que não era licito, que eles estavam pecando. Então se lembrou que estavam casados. Carlisle percebeu a tentativa de afastamento e voltou o olhá-la nos olhos. E com um movimento decidido pressionou sua ereção no vão entre as pernas dela. Um grito mais agudo saiu dos lábios dela antes que ele os silenciasse com mais beijos vorazes. E tudo começou a girar. Ela não sabia se sentia mais os seios ou as coxas. Suas costas arquearam aproximando sua pélvis ao membro dele. Então foi a sua vez de se surpreender. Com um gemido gutural ele passou a devorar o pescoço o colo e novamente os seios dela. Os corpos de ambos estavam febris, o calor entre eles escorria como lava incandescente. Então alguém bateu na porta procurando por um dos noivos. Ela nem ouviu, mais ele congelou. Verdade era que Carlisle não tinha a intenção de levar a coisa ao extremo, mas seu controle se foi ao sentir a entrega dela. Então, com um suspiro sufocado, ele descansou a cabeça no colo dela e ficou ouvindo seu coração acalmar.

Para ela foi difícil dissipar a névoa de excitação de sua mente. As pernas permaneciam firmes em volta dele, as mãos acariciavam suas costas e a pélvis buscava a dele insistentemente. Depois de algum tempo sem qualquer resposta dele (que não fosse a dureza do membro junto a si), ela parou. Percebeu que ele estava realmente inerte. Chamou seu nome com a voz tremula, depois, recomposta tornou a chamá-lo usando o apelido intimo que tinham. Mas ele só reagiu quando ela tentou se afastar.

Shiii fica quietinha... - a voz grossa, porém carinhosa.

Te machuquei? - a voz tremula e assustada.

Ele enfim levantou a cabeça, seus ainda guardavam tempestade.

Não, eu cometi o erro de começar algo que não pode ser concluído aqui. Coração, eu quero te amar num lugar onde tenha tempo para conhecer cada curva do seu corpo. Não aqui.

Então porque começou, o que você quer? - Enquanto falava a raiva ia guiando seus atos e ela tentou novamente se desvencilhar dele. Mas com firmeza, ele estancou seus movimentos e rodou o corpo de modo que ficasse sob o dela.

Eu quero te fazer gritar, gemer, chorar de prazer tantas vezes quanto o meu corpo aguentar. Esperei quatro anos para isso e estou com dificuldades de esperar mais algumas horas. - disse simplesmente.

Vamos voltar pra festa, vão dar por nossa falta.

É, vamos antes que eu desista de ser paciente.


End file.
